


The Spaces Between

by 4shipsandgiggles



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4shipsandgiggles/pseuds/4shipsandgiggles
Summary: Drabbles of little scenes that exist in the in-between.
Relationships: William Magnusson/Noora Amalie Sætre
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. “Are you f-cking serious right now?!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to the series but completely obsessed. Just putting some ideas down that came to mind while re-watching episodes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the role reversal between Noora and Vilde in the later half of season 2.
> 
> AU. Set after 2x10. William is not himself and the Penatrators try to cheer him up. Vilde shows up.

Vilde’s feet stomp the pavement with such aggression it ricochets through her whole body. She’s fuming. Propelled forward by anger and determination. The sight and sound of Noora crying on the sidewalk on loop in her head. 

She stabs at the keypad incessantly until she hears a buzz and a click, and then she shoves the door open and launches herself up the stairs. 

As Vilde climbs higher she can hear music thumping from above. Chatter slips into the stairwell as she reaches her destination. _A party_ , she thinks. She sees red and starts pounding on the door. 

She’s not sure which Penetrator greets her, somewhat confused to see her standing there, but she doesn’t really care. She shoulders past them and into the apartment on a mission. 

She finds him sitting on the couch. He looks out of it, seemingly unaware of what’s going on around him. Unaware that she’s there. She plants herself in front of him.

“Are you fucking serious right now?!” She doesn’t even recognize her own voice. 

Vilde can feel the eyes on her from the others occupying the space. She doesn’t blink, not when she has William’s eyes locked on her now. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” 

The music shuts off and there’s no doubt in her mind that she has an audience. 

William stands up from the couch, towering over her. His gaze is dark. 

It feels familiar, standing in front of this guy, but different at the same time. That girl who stood in her place before is not the same one standing here now.

He stares down at her but she keeps her sight on him focused. Squares her jaw in challenge. She’s unfazed until she feels a hand on her shoulder, someone attempting to steer her away. It’s Penetrator Chris. She spares him a quick glance and it’s clear from the look on his face that he’s maybe the only other person in the room who’s aware of what’s going on. Why she’s there.

She spares him only a moment of her time before she jerks out of his grasp and whips her head back to her target. The reason she came here. Alone and furious. 

William’s gaze is where she left it. 

“If you think Noora would ever do anything to hurt you, to hurt anyone, then don’t stand there and pretend that you know her at all. That you love her.” Something flashes in his eyes.

Vilde can hear the bodies around her shuffling and when she looks to her left, she sees Chris herding the guys out of the apartment. Their eyes connect as he looks back over this shoulder before disappearing out the door. Vilde turns back to William. 

“How can you even think that what your psychopathic brother is saying is true? About Noora?” 

Her voice rises with disbelief as she says her name.

William looks lost, his gaze no longer meeting her own. She softens her voice. Not completely for his benefit, but her friend’s. 

“She doesn’t know what happened.” She takes a breath. “She _doesn’t_ know, William. Think about that. Think about how scared she is.”

“It’s clear to everyone that she’s hurting. And you, behaving like... like this. You’re making it worse.” She pauses to consider her next words, hoping they deliver the punch he needs.

“You’re hurting her.”

William’s eyes snap to hers, and she lifts her chin as she stares back at him.

He looks away first and she lets out a breath. With it, her rage dissipates and she turns to leave, walking away with a hope that maybe he heard her.

As Vilde starts to descend the stairs, she encounters Chris leaning against the wall on the landing. He turns to look at her, offering her a nod. 

As she goes to take her next step down, she hears the door she closed on her way out, open abruptly and frantic footsteps race behind her. 

William pauses when he reaches her, and there’s determination on his face as they look at each other for the briefest of moments. Then he’s moving, not even sparing his best friend a glance, as he rushes towards the entrance and on the street. 


	2. “Go back.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during 2x09. Chris thought he was taking William to the airport.

Chris feels the engine vibrate beneath him. The air in the car is thick and heavy.

William stares straight ahead, still and eerily calm.

He’s always been a quiet guy, but this is not something Chris is used to, especially when it's just the two of them. His mood suffocates the atmosphere of the interior.

“Go back.”

Chris has adjusted to, or accepted, the stillness inside the car that the two words jar him and he jerks his head to look at his best friend.

“What?!” Chris is confused.

“Go back!” William’s tone is frantic. It makes Chris’ chest tighten as he sees William twist around to look behind him.

“I can’t just turn -”

“Put it in reverse.” There’s no room for negotiation in William’s voice. “Go back.”

Chris hits the break and shifts gears. He grips the back of William’s headrest and looks over his shoulder. He puts as much pressure on the gas as he can without having to worry about killing them both.

As soon as Noora comes into view, Chris not so much sees but senses William’s demeanor change. The breath he lets out fills the whole car with release.

The car hasn’t even fully stopped before he hears William jerk on the door handle to get out. It resists him. Chris hits the unlock key on his door with a quick chuckle and William is out of the car, striding towards his girl.

He watches through the passenger side window - he’s surprised William could even be bothered to close the door - as William spins Noora around and wraps her in his arms. He watches until it feels invasive so he looks forward, taps his fingers on the steering wheel, and lets out a laugh.


	3. "Thanks for the email."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post 4x10. Sana gets her thanks.

Sana walks into the apartment as is instantly greeted by the chatter of Elias and his friends in the living room. She drops her bag, toes off her shoes, and walks towards the noise to see what they’re up to. She finds them spread around the room, chatting about nothing in particular.

“Hey,”she says to no one in particular.

Sana’s met with a chorus of ‘heys,’ waves, and nods. She turns to head through the dining room and to her bedroom when Elias calls out to her.

“That package on the table’s for you.”

Sure enough, she finds the box on the dining room table, wrapped in kraft paper with her name and address scribbled in sharpie on the front.

As she picks it up, she hears the guys start shuffling towards her.

“Who’s it from?” “What is it?” “What’cha get?”

Sana looks over her shoulder at them and hopes the expression on her face appropriately conveys her answer of _I don’t know._

She looks back at the box in her hand - it’s slim and not very heavy - and starts to tear away the paper gently, revealing a garment box. 

She can sense the guys hovering at her back, peering over her shoulder, trying to answer their own questions. She places the box back on the table and lifts away the top.

Sana didn’t know what she was expecting but the bright blue and yellow fabric sitting in the box was not even close to the front of her list.

She tucks her fingers under the fabric and lifts the top out of the box, taking it in. The logo on the chest. The number. She can hear the guys start to react as they figure out what she’s holding in her hands. “No way,” one of them says. 

She turns the jersey around and sure enough, there are the five letters she was expecting. CURRY sits above an even larger 30 on the back. 

“Who even sent you this?” Elias asks as he reaches out and picks up the small note on the table. It must have fallen out when she lifted the jersey.

“Um...” The tone of his voice makes Sana look at him. He has a weird look on his face before her asks, “Why is Noora’s boyfriend sending you gifts?”

He holds out the card and she hands him the jersey to hold and admire in exchange. 

Sure enough, Sana finds a simple message jotted in black pen with a sign off from her friend’s boyfriend. 

_Thanks for the email._ _\- William_

She smiles and rolls her eyes.


	4. “If you love me”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William in London.

The sidewalk is busy with people making their way to work as William walks up to the Pret to grab a coffee before heading to the office. The route and routine is pretty much the same every morning. He feels like he’s simply operating on autopilot now. Wake up (alone).

Go to work. Log off. Go home. Go to sleep (alone). Repeat.

It’s a miserable routine but at least it gives him something to do. Something to focus on. He knows he needs to stay busy because if he lets his mind grow quiet, she’ll take over. Blonde hair. Blue eyes. Red lips. An overwhelming sense of belonging and happiness that quickly converts into a crushing sense of emptiness and loss.

He misses her so fucking much that it can be suffocating at times.

There’s a line of about seven people ahead of him so William takes his place and waits for the queue to move. He unlocks his phone and flips through a couple of apps and feeds to keep himself occupied. It takes a minute for his mind to make sense of what he’s hearing as the music creeps in.

_"You know you love me. I know you care."_

His chest clenches and he closes his eyes as if that will block out the onslaught of feelings that are surfacing.

_"Just shout whenever, and I’ll be there."_

He’s become well acquainted with the gut-punch feeling that accompanies all his memories of her but this one just has a special sort of sting attached to it.

_"You are my love, you are my heart."_

The breath he lets out is shaky and apparently loud - the woman in front of him looks over her shoulder with confusion and concern in her eyes.

_"And we will never ever ever be apart."_

He averts his eyes and steps out of line, twisting around and heading for the door. He sucks in a deep breath as soon as he’s outside and just stands there on the sidewalk as Noora invades his head.

He can hear her calling him Willhelm so clearly in his mind it’s as if she’s next to him. He feels like his chest is being cracked open.

 _What the fuck am I doing?_ It’s a thought he ponders at least once a day. Usually as soon as he wakes up and remembers that she’s gone.

He’s fought the urge so many times to just pack up his shit and get on a plane back to Oslo. Chris has suggested it more than once. Told him to “come home and get your girl.” He never tells Chris that Noora _is_ his home. He never told Noora that. He knows he should have. But he also knows that he’s not what Noora needs. Know that he’s only ever brought bad things into her life. His bullshit. His brother.

He knows he let her down. Knows he failed her. Knows she’s better off without him.

He knows her needs her more than air.

William is shoved out of his thoughts when someone knocks his shoulder, passing him on the sidewalk.

He knows he needs to let her go.

He lets out another shaky breath and starts walking towards the office. He just needs to fall back into his routine and hope it will get easier. It’s almost been eight months and it hasn’t gotten easier but he has to hope it will. He just needs to keep going.

He’s steps away from the building when he feels his phone buzz with an email notification. He flips his phone over in his hand and taps the screen with his thumb, expecting to see an email from someone in the office. His entire world stops when he sees the notification on his screen.

 **Noora Sætre**  
(no subject)

He doesn’t know how long he stares at the screen before he unlocks it. He feels like his heart is in his throat as he navigates to the message.

_I love you. And if you love me, come to Oslo_

His heart is thundering as he reads the words over and over. And then it hits him like ice, the cold creeping through his veins. He feels like an idiot.

_If you love me._

_If you love me._

_If you love me._

A complete and total fucking fool.

It’s like the lights have suddenly come back on. He’s awake. Determined. So sure.

He turns and walks away from the office building. He’s walking away from everything. From this stupid fucking city and the stupid fucking feeling of missing her.

He’s going home.


	5. “Family only.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Future fic. William graduates from Law school.

She’s standing next to Chris, who’s chatting away with the family of one of William’s classmates, when she sees him in the distance. He looks so out of place. He is out of place. _Unwelcome_ comes to mind. 

Their eyes lock as he makes his way over. She really wishes he wouldn’t. She hasn't seen the man for close to six years. 

“Noora!” He says her name with an overly confident smile and a hint of condescension. It feels familiar and she hates it. 

“Mr. Magnusson.”

“Henrik.” He corrects before his eyes move past her. “Christoffer!” He wears the same smile he had for her but it doesn’t last long. 

“What are you doing here?” 

Noora glances over at Chris, who looks annoyed by the older man’s presence. 

Henrik pauses before responding, “It’s a big day for my son.”

Chris scoffs while Noora tilts her head slightly and just continues to blink at the man standing before her. She watches his face as he averts his eyes, looking away from the two cold faces staring back at him.

She sees the moment his eyes land on her left hand. Watches his eyebrows raise before he brings his gaze back to her face. 

“The first of many, it seems.” 

Before she can respond, she sees William approaching over his father’s shoulder. Watches as he come to a stop when he realizes who’s in front of her. It’s only momentary before he’s squaring his shoulders and striding toward her.

The cold feeling that his father brought with his presence slips away and she feels the familiar feeling of love and pride wash over her again. She can’t help but beam as he approaches. 

“Bro!” The pride and warmth in Chris’ voice matches the feeling consuming her. 

His friend’s enthusiasm makes William smile but his eyes stay on her as he enters her orbit. He cups her face and kisses her deeply, stealing her breath. She forgets for a moment that his father is standing by until she hears a cough behind William. 

He’s slow to pull away, leaning his forehead against hers as he places a gentle kiss to her cheek while his hand seeks out her own. Then he’s turning towards is father, his face absent of any of the warmth it just held for her. 

“Congratulations, son.”

William simply stares at his father as he raises their clasped hand to his lips and kisses her knuckles and the ring he put there. He brings their hands to his chest as he considers his father's presence for a moment longer.

“Whatever.”

The familiar response has her biting her lip to contain the smirk that wants to dominate her face. Then she feels William’s lips by her ear, placing another kiss to the side of her head.

“Let’s go.”

He lets go of her hand so he can wrap his arm around her shoulder and guide her away from the stranger that interrupted their celebrations. 

“We’re off to lunch.” She can hear the smirk in Chris’ voice. A smile starts to tug at her lips. “Family only.”

The clap that Chris lands on William’s back once he catches up draws her attention past the back of her fiance’s head to his best friend. He sends her a wink and she lets out a short, bubbly laugh.

She loves the family they've made for themselves. 


End file.
